The Tease
by patricia51
Summary: Miley has discovered her best friend has a crush on her. Unsure what to do, she flirts with Lilly but the more she teases Lilly the more withdrawn Lilly gets. What will happen when Miley finally pushes Lilly over to the end of her control? Femslash. Liley


The Tease by patricia51

(Miley Stewart has discovered her best friend has a crush on her. Unsure what to do, she flirts with Lilly but the more she teases Lilly with actions the more withdrawn Lilly gets. What will happen when Miley finally pushes Lilly over to the end of her control? Femslash. Liley. Rated M for sexual situations.)

Miley Stewart had never considered herself someone who would take enjoyment in unmercilessly teasing someone. That was for the likes of Amber and Ashley. And certainly she would never stoop to do that to her very best friend in the whole wide world Lilly Truscott. But that was exactly what she was doing.

Not by words or gestures. Not by doing anything at all to the other girl. No, all Miley was doing was simply adjusting her clothing. Of course that simple description failed to convey exactly HOW Miley was adjusting her clothing as well as the effect she knew it was having on Lilly.

The pair of them was alone in Miley's house. The two of them were headed to the mall together and Lilly had arrived after both Miley's dad and Jackson had already left.

This hadn't been the first time that Miley had pushed things with Lilly lately. In fact she seemed to do it all the time anymore. Just two days ago they had been at Lilly's house and Miley had got wicked.

She hadn't been fussing over her own outfit but instead had been complimenting Lilly on her own attire. Those compliments had been accompanied by a number of little touches, smoothing Lilly's blouse with the palm of her hand and then adjusting the collar. Then she had stood right behind her friend, her hands pressed on Lilly's hips as she tugged the surfer girl's jeans left and then right as though she was trying to find their perfect fit.

She knew that her breath on the back of Lilly's neck, the contact her midsection made against Lilly's bottom, the brush of her breasts against Lilly's back were all combining to make her friend her friend shiver. She could see the Goosebumps forming on Lilly's skin and hear her friend gasp for air as Miley rolled her hips, pushing the front of her jeans for an instant against the tight denim covering Lilly's butt.

For a moment everything hung in the balance. Then, just as Lilly half-turned and opened her mouth Mrs. Truscott had called out to them.

"Come on you two. Enough primping. I'm sure you both look great so let's go. It's time."

Miley could see the disappointment on her friend's face. She sighed to herself as they grabbed their books and left the house. Because Lilly wasn't the only one feeling let down although she couldn't, wouldn't admit it to anyone else. She could barely admit it to herself. That was why she had timed her almost pass at Lilly until she was sure that time would be too short for anything to happen.

That and, as she reluctantly DID admit to herself, the fact that she was taking a bit of devilish glee in her flirtation, allowing it to go just so far and no farther. But really, it was all Lilly's fault.

Miley Stewart had never been accused of being slow on the uptake. But looking back it had taken her weeks to realize that her best friend Lilly was interested in more than just friendship, as deep and close as that friendship was. In fact Lilly at least had a crush on her and it might even go deeper than that.

It hadn't been any one thing that had tipped Miley off. Rather it had been a growing list of little things. The hugs they always shared lasted longer and sometimes Lilly's hands seemed to be caressing her just a little. Miley would turn around and Lilly would be looking at her with an intensity that almost frightened her but at the same time sent a thrilling shiver down her back. More than once a casual touch had lingered. In fact when changing for the gym class they shared she could almost count on a brush by Lilly's fingers along her bare skin.

And those touches had become so blatant that Miley had no longer been able to pass them off as "accidental". Miley had nearly jumped out of her skin one day when she had been leaning forward as she stepped out of her shorts. A single fingertip had touched her hip right at the top of her panties. Before she could react it slid, following the top hem along the swell of her bottom where the material stretched tight. It paused for a split second at the top of her cleft then followed the other cheek and was gone. The whole thing took only moments and by the time she looked around Lilly was serenely walking towards the door.

That had triggered Miley's response. At first she told herself it was tit-for-tat. If Lilly was going to tease her she was going to tease her friend back. A couple days after the finger incident Miley had casually walked past Lilly as she stretched on her toes to get her hairbrush from her gym locker top shelf and drug the whole palm of her hand over the surfer girl's taut rear end. The resulting gasp had been music to her ears.

That had been fun. She had made it a game. Sometimes she would go days without flirting with Lilly and sometimes she wouldn't let an hour pass between a suggestive remark or a bump of her hip. She had thought of it as a competition, a game to see who would break first. Deep down in her uncertain heart she wanted Lilly to admit to her how she felt, although Miley was unsure even now as to how she would respond. If her best friend confessed the feelings that she knew the other girl was hiding would it ruin their friendship? Or would it lead to something much more?

It was hard to tell. It was frustrating even lately. The more Miley teased Lilly the less the surfer girl flirted with her. But Miley was sure that the lack of physical response from her friend was not because Lilly had lost interest. Just yesterday she had spied the other girl watching her as she chatted with one of the boys from their History class. He had been out sick and Miley had copied her notes to give to him. When he impulsively gave her a little hug in thanks Miley had caught a look of sheer jealousy on Lilly's face.

Donald meant nothing more to Miley than a friend and she knew he felt that way about her too, having a very cute girlfriend of his own. And she knew that Lilly was aware of that too. He just tended to be a bit demonstrative for a guy. She wished she could figure out how make Lilly ACT on the jealousy she showed.

So today she was going to go all out. It was Saturday and they were going shopping. Her Dad and Jackson were gone out to do some kind of guy-thing together. Normally shopping meant shorts and loose tops and sneakers. Today she was going to wear something different.

So she chatted brightly as she popped in and out of her closet and in and out of the bedroom. She was wearing satin shorts and a scoop-necked t-shirt and was barefoot. Lilly was dressed basically the same way and Miley looked openly at her friend s long, smooth athletic legs.

"Before we go I'd like to get your opinion on an outfit I got last week Lilly. I thought it was great when I got it but now I'm not so sure. Perhaps I should return it."

"Okay."

"Great," Miley replied with much more enthusiasm than the quiet one word statement seemed to deserve. She bounded into the closet. The open door blocked Lilly's line of sight as Miley hastily pulled her top and shorts off and began to dress again. She kept up a running stream of bright chatter about inconsequential things even as she came out from the closet.

"What do you think? Lilly likee?"

Her friend swallowed hard. Good. That was the reaction Miley had hoped the outfit would provoke.

Miley had donned a sleeveless powder blue dress that clung tightly to her body. A deep Vee showed off her cleavage and the thin material made it obvious she was not wearing a bra. The sensation of the silky material against her breasts as well as her barely suppressed excitement was making her taut nipples blatantly stand out.

She had forgone a bra but taken time to don sheer pantyhose in a nude shade. Not because she actually needed their flattering tone against her skin but because they were about to play an important part in the next step of this tease along with the high heels she had jammed her feet into.

Miley sauntered over by her friend, whose eyes were riveted to the two hard points straining against the front of the dress. A quick glance at Lilly's t-shirt satisfied Miley that the surfer girl's own nipples were poking against the thin material covering them. But Lilly just sat there, although thee was the faintest whisper of Lilly's trademark "Eeep".

Miley harrumphed to herself. Well, time to go all the way. But she had been practicing this and she was rather excited at having the opportunity to show off.

"The thing about this outfit Lilly," she began, "Is that it... oh wait," she broke off as glared at some imperceptible flaw on her leg. "Darn it, I just can never get these straight." With that she turned slightly and began to smooth the nylon of her pantyhose against her leg.

First she bent over, gently rubbing the material over her shin and calf, turning a bit more as she did until she was sideways to Lilly. Her hands slid up her leg, rubbing and making tiny little tugs on the sheer nylon. She caught the hem of her dress and it drifted slowly up her thigh along with her hands.

A quick peek from the corner of her eye assured her Lilly was watching. Her knee bent slightly as she braced her toes on the floor and flexed her leg muscles. Her dress was up over mid-thigh now, her fingers still smoothing and adjusting her pantyhose as she stood as though she was posing for a picture. A picture that would be quite sexy she hoped. She could hear Lilly's breath quickening and struggled to keep her own excitement from showing.

The hem inched up. Now it was reaching the top of her thigh. Miley shivered, as much from the thrill of what she was doing as from the cool air that brushed over the now-exposed curve of her bottom. And having worn sheer to waist pantyhose and now panties she knew that Lilly could see her butt too.

What was that? Lilly had made a sound but it wasn't a repeat of her usual "Eeep". It was deeper, in her throat, almost a growl maybe? But no movement even yet. Miley trembled as she hiked the dress up to her waist. She turned left and right, showing Lilly her firm little ass before coming back around and revealing the little triangle of hair between her legs. A triangle that was soaking with her excitement. Still pretending to be adjusting her pantyhose she ran her free hand up over her hip and on to her butt.

DAMN. Maybe she had misjudged the whole thing. No response from Lilly. She still sat on the end of the bed. Sighing, Miley dropped her dress.

Maybe it was for the best. After all, did she really want to cross this line? And did Lilly? Even though Miley thought the surfer girl seemed to be attracted to her romantically it could be all a misunderstanding and she could be embarrassing her best friend acting this way.

Her mind a million miles from the room the first hint she had that Lilly had crossed the room was when two hands gripped her shoulders and spun her around. Then two lips met her own as Lilly kissed her. And that kiss was no peck. It immediately became open-mouth and deep as Lilly's tongue plunged into Miley's mouth, taking possession of it.

Her mouth wasn't all of Miley that Lilly took possession of. The surfer girl pushed her friend back against the bedroom wall, pinning her with her tight young body. One hand locked itself in Miley's hair at the back of her neck. The other hand pulled Miley's dress back up to the same revealing place it had been moments earlier, and then cupped the taller girl's firm rounded bottom, the fingers flexing against the tight nylon of her pantyhose. Pantyhose that was now becoming soaked from Miley's arousal.

Miley raised one leg and wrapped it around Lilly, clutching the other girl to her but also accepting the surfer girl's control of her. Miley's heart beat so hard she thought it could be heard all over town as the passion that Lilly was showing built her own to a point she never thought it could reach. Certainly not one any boy had triggered in her.

Lilly broke the kiss and buried her face against Miley's neck. For an instant Miley could have sworn she heard Lilly actually growl. Lips, tongue and then teeth danced over the throbbing pulse point of her neck. The hand on the back of her neck was moving down, pulling the zipper of her dress with it. A slight movement of Lilly's body away from her own for an instant and the dress was now bunched at her waist. Then Lilly whirled her around and bodily carried her to her bed, all but dumping her on the covers.

Miley looked up. Lilly looked back, a light blazing in her eyes that Miley had never seen before. Slowly and deliberately the surfer girl removed her clothing, one item at a time until her slender well built form was nude. When Miley made a move to squirm out of her bra Lilly shook her head decisively and she stopped.

Miley had fallen on the bed with her knees bent at the edge of the mattress. Lilly pushed her legs apart and knelt between them. She slid her hands up Miley's body and the other girl moaned deep in her throat at the touch. She pulled the thin straps down and then peeled the lace cups away from the rounded orbs. Miley's nipples were so hard they nearly hurt. Then Lilly's fingers began to strum them and they got even harder.

Slowly at first the tips of Lilly's fingers tapped the hard pink tips. Bit by bit the taps became faster, little tiny batterings that made Miley's eyes close and her head roll back and forth. Faster and faster until Lilly's fingers blurred. Miley managed to open her eyes just in time to see the hunger in Lilly's beautiful blue eyes, a hunger she knew was matched in her own. Then with a choked cry the surfer girl flung herself onto Miley. Miley wrapped her legs around Lilly and both of them went completely wild as their wet sexes met. Again and again Lilly ground herself wildly against Miley, both girls exploding in multiple orgasms until finally Lilly collapsed in near exhaustion against her friend.

Miley had pretty much passed out herself, feeling about as strong as a wet noodle. Finally the two girls shifted position so they were snuggled together side-by-side on Miley's bed. Lilly, the fires quenched for the moment held Miley and gently stroked her hair.

"You," stated the surfer girl in a firm yet dreamy tone of voice, "Are a tease."

Miley rolled on her side and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder after kissing it. "And YOU can't seem to take a hint. You started this weeks and weeks ago but I had to finish it."

"I wasn't sure," admitted Lilly. "Not at first. Not even sure about how I felt. Then I wasn't sure about you. I was so worried I'd lose you as a friend. And that I couldn't stand."

Miley twisted her head to look up into those beautiful blue eyes. "I thought I was making it pretty clear how I felt."

"Yes but it wasn't easy to take that final step. Even today I still wasn't one hundred percent sure. You just pushed me too far to hold back. When you hiked your skirt up and I saw you weren't wearing anything under your pantyhose I guess I just couldn't hold back."

"Well, I hope you don't hold back more in the future."

"Oh I won't." Lilly smiled and Miley wondered at the little devil dancing in her friend's eyes. "Starting NOW."

With that the surfer girl sat up abruptly. Caught off guard Miley sprawled across the bed and wasn't able to offer any resistance when Lilly pulled her over her thighs and rolled her on her tummy. Realizing what was about to happen Miley struggled and kicked.

"Lilly Truscott! Don't you DARE!"

Smackkkkkk! A hand fell on Miley's wiggling bottom with a satisfying bounce. Smackkkkkk!

"If you ever," Smackkkkk! "Ever," Smackkkkk! "Tease me again like that," Smackkkkkk! "I will spank that cute little bottom of yours until it turns pink." Smacccckkk! "Got it?"

Miley thrashed and begged and squirmed against Lilly. Then she was begging but the tone had changed and she no longer wanted Lilly to stop. In fact...

This time it was Miley who rolled off Lilly, who could only lie there with a dreamy expression on her face after her ravaging by her thoroughly aroused friend. Friend? No, girlfriend.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Teasing comes in all sorts of forms I guess."

(The End) 


End file.
